The Medical Board Will Be Notified
by ArisatoM
Summary: Hello Caduceus. I am from Delphi. I order you to give up now, or I will kill this hostage." A seemingly normal day turns into a downward spiral when Delphi appears. Rated T for cursing. -Trauma Center: UtK/SO AU- Characters: Sidney, Victor, Michael


The Medical Board Will Be Notified

How did it come to this? Pinned to a sterile metal table with those Delphi bastards cutting me open… I wonder what happened to the others? Derek and Angie? Cybil and Greg? Oh God, please let Greg be okay. What about Tyler and Leslie? Victor probably ended up like me… he is—maybe was, at this point—never willing to go down without a fight. And man, did we put up a fight.

_Earlier that day…_

I was walking down the hall, papers in hand. I entered my office; Victor was standing there with a few proposals in hand.

"I suppose you need me to sign those?" I asked him.

"Yes. Just read and sign on the lines." He replied, as we did every day.

I grabbed the papers out of his hand and began to read them. I cannot recall what they said now; too many things have happened since then. Suddenly, an announcement—at least, that was what I thought of it when I heard the beep of the system; now I knew it was my drafting call—came over the announcement system.

"Hello Caduceus. I am from Delphi. I order you to give up now, or I will kill this hostage. What's your name, _little girl?_" The mocking voice—who I later identified as Evan—whispered.

"LET ME GO!!!" The girl screamed. I immediately recognized her as Amy Chase. Soon after, I heard muffled cries and a rope being tied around her.

"Didn't want to cooperate, huh? Well then, _I guess you'll have to pay with your __**life.**_" he mumbled.

Soon, Amy's muffled screams of agony filled the halls.

"Now, you all have two choices," he condescendingly ordered, "either surrender or end up like this _little bitch._" He finished. I heard the beep of the system which said that the crisis had begun.

-x-x-x-x-

"Well, chief, are you willing to surrender so easily?" Victor asked me, a smirk on his face. However, we both knew the grave danger of resisting—but surrendering, we also knew, would cost us our lives.

"Are you?" I queried, hoping to get a definite answer.

"They can do all they want but I'll keep fighting, chief." Victor replied, a determined look in his eyes. I quickly gained confidence in myself, knowing I had backup.

"Then let's do this." I stage-whispered, not wanting to be overheard. "Victor, you know how to handle a gun?"

"Yes, sir!" He avidly whispered.

"Good, because you'll need to. I'll take the rifle and two handguns; you'll take the shotgun and a pistol. We'll also have a chainsaw each on hand, just in case."

"Chief, you do know that I only have two hands, right?"

"Yes, Victor. The extra guns are in case we meet someone on the way; the chainsaws are for if we're too close to open fire."

"I'm never too close to open fire." He muttered to me, signaling that he'd rather bring someone with him when he died.

"Let's move out." I said.

But we both knew on the inside that there was no hope; that this was only the beginning of the end.

-x-x-x-x-

So far, Victor and I were successful in evading capture. We snuck around the building, looking around and ducking—or sometimes, sprinting—when necessary. I began to think at that time:

_Where are the others? Did they surrender? Are they fighting, like us? Or are they in hiding, waiting to be rescued? And how many Delphi officers are there, anyway? I've seen twelve different ones so far, and it's only been ten minutes. I wonder—_Suddenly, Victor cut my train of thought off.

"There are two of them, chief, coming from two different directions! And there's nowhere to hide! What do we do?" he whispered in a panic, worried for both of us.

"Do you think you can get the one your way with the shotgun?" I asked him, well aware of the connotations in that question.

"It'll be too loud…" he mumbled, also aware of the connotations in his reply.

"There's a muffler on the gun. And don't worry, you can do it." I told him. Then I turned around and pulled out the rifle.

I aimed the gun at the Delphi officer's head. She was dressed in the uniform, with a taser, a gun, and needles at her side. I slowly realized as I looked at her face—_this is someone's child I'm killing. _I took another look at her. She looked behind her, her hair flying in the wind like the sun's rays. Her eyes looked around, the dark brown depths searching intensely for anyone who would resist. I sighed, and then—

I shot.

She quickly dropped to the ground, realizing with despair that she wasn't going to make it and that she couldn't alert anyone due to where I shot. She laid there, prone, head facing me. I wish she wasn't; but then again, I'd like to know who killed me too.

I averted my eyes from her dying figure. I glanced at Victor, shaking, eyes wide with despair. He did the same thing I did—shot in the same spot so that no one could be alerted to our presence. I quickly shoved my thoughts of the people that died today, their possible lives—_she could have been a big sister, he could have been a father, God, what have I done?_—and got back to business.

"Which way?" I asked Victor, hoping to snap him out of his anguish.

"The other way." He muttered, forlorn and obviously traumatized by the experience.

"Alright." I solemnly replied, agreeing to his request even though I really didn't want to see the Delphi woman, dead.

We sprinted around the corner, more cautious than ever, and found Tyler's office. I put my ear to the door, and heard no Delphi.

"We can stay in here for a while—call the police, _maybe._" I noted.

"Okay, chief…" he mumbled, gun at the ready.

I tentatively opened the door a crack and looked in; no Delphi officers. I stuck my head in all the way and didn't get shot, so I pulled Victor in and shut the door behind us.

After I closed the door, I heard footsteps outside.

"Those escapees must be somewhere!" I heard a gruff voice shout from outside the door.

"Agreed." A robotic voice consented.

"Michael, I know how important it is for you to find the one who killed your sister, but you're not being careful; you might get shot too…" A high-pitched voice mumbled.

"But _Rachelle, _this is _Elysia _we're talking about! That _bastard _killed the only one who was worth living for!" The gruff voice—Michael—almost-screamed.

"I know, I know, I know Michael. He killed Jacob too; my fiancé, Jacob. But we have to follow Evan's orders." The high-pitched voice—Rachelle—shouted; at least, in comparison to her last comment.

"Agreed." The robotic voice came in again.

"See? Aigis agrees with me." Rachelle argued.

"Fine, fine. But if we even smell the _bastard _who killed my sister, he's mine to kill. No mercy for him." Michael capitulated.

"I get a piece of him too, if he killed Jacob." Rachelle interrupted.

"Fine. Let's look this way." Michael ordered.

"Yes, sir." Aigis agreed.

More uncontrolled thoughts rushed into my head, now that Victor and I were as out of danger as we could get—_Oh God, I killed a guy's little sister; please, God, forgive me. They probably were happy, having a good life, when _**I **_had to come and end it all. But what will happen to Victor, and his suffering? God, please forget that statement of forgiving me, and forgive Victor. And I am sorry that I'm going to lie to Victor, but it's for his own good. Also—_Victor interrupted me.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Nothing much. Just heard some footsteps and some wondering." I replied. "We should hide. I'll go under the desk and make a phone call to the police; Victor, you hide in the closet. There's an emergency escape route in there; take it if worst comes to worst."

"A-alright." He stuttered, shaken from the turn of events.

I grabbed Tyler's cell phone, still on the desk, and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" The lady on the end inquired very calmly.

"My name is Sidney Kasal, and I am in Caduceus. The entire building is being held hostage by a group called Delphi; they are the ones who created G.U.I.L.T. I am hiding in another colleague's office, under his desk; I can't seem to find him. A different colleague of mine is hiding in the closet; there is an escape route there for him. Could you possibly send in police, as well as an S.W.A.T. team?" I calmly explained.

"Alright sir. Now, just try to stay quiet," she started as the door opened.

I dropped the phone.

"Let's look in here for that _bastard—_he should be the only one left here now." A voice—who I recognized as Michael from earlier—ordered. I thanked Victor mentally as I faintly heard him take the escape route.

"Nothing here sir, apart from a few guns." Aigis said.

"Oh, _look __**who I have **__**here.**_ You're the **bastard** who _killed _my fiancé and Michael's little sister, aren't you?" Rachelle asked me, her ebony hair getting in my face.

I rolled away from the cornered position, and replied: "Yes, ma'am, I am him. What would you like today: rifle or handgun? How about both?"

Then, I shot her in the head and the heart, the rifle flying out of my hand from the recoil.

Michael looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"_Bastard!_ Aigis, immobilize him." Michael barked.

"Yes, sir." She responded. I had no time to duck as an immobilizer hit me square in the chest; I fell to the ground below.

Michael picked me up, pinned me to the wall behind—causing a concussion in the process—and punched me in the eye. Then he started kicking me so much that it felt like I would simply melt into goo below him.

"Any last words?" Michael asked me as he held up a needle.

"_GUILT me, __**bastards, **__I __**dare **__you._" I spat at him.

The needle entered below my skin, above my heart; the GUILT was injected, and I was in agony. But I didn't let that show on my face; I simply smirked at him and laughed all the while, trying my best not to scream.

As I fell into unconsciousness, I heard Michael say: "He really **is **crazy, the _bastard._"

-x-x-x-x-

Now as I lay here waiting for the Delphi officers to show up, I look around the medical dungeon. Concrete walls and a concrete floor are all around me; medical tools are to my left.

"Are you ready, _bastard?_" I pull my head up best I can, and see Michael grinning evilly at me.

"I **dare **you to try, _bastard._"

And I turn my screams into laughter once again.

-x-x-x-x-END-x-x-x-x-

**Word Count: **1835 (Story)

**A/N: **I know the title name seems completely unrelated, but it actually sites my inspiration for this fan fiction, _Medical Board Will Be Notified _by DetectiveAnonymous. Go look!

Link (take away spaces): http :// detectiveanonymous. deviantart. com/ art/ Medical-Board-Will-Be-Notified -70001048


End file.
